This invention relates to tree watering devices particularly devices which are useful to water Christmas trees and which are convenient to use and eliminate the spillage of water.
In the invention, water is poured into the tree watering device which emits a sound such as gurgle when water is poured. The sound diminishes as the tree stand fills with water and a float covers a sound producing aperture and the tube which leads to the intake funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,137 to Foster, discloses a device for watering and removing water from cut plant containers. The device includes a suction bulb funnel and a tube. Another prior art patent to Peckles (U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,013), discloses a liquid fill level indicator which includes a whistle to indicate a point where one is to stop filling. Air escaping during the filling operation causes the indicator to whistle. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,547 to Brunengo which discloses a conduit and float gauge apparatus for Christmas trees. The float assembly is mounted with the conduit unit and includes a riser unit connected to a floatation member with a gauge assembly on the upper end of said riser unit.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,839 to Granger discloses a Christmas tree water funnel with an indicating light and a float which activates the light when the water reaches a predetermined level. The prior art, while of interest, does not disclose the unique gurgling apparatus proposed herein which is economical to manufacture and yet functions extremely well to guide the watering of Christmas trees in the home. Use of the device is convenient and eliminates spillage.